


Pocket Book Dragon

by jelazakazone



Series: Pocket book dragon [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Dragons, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarky dragon orders Merlin around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Book Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frog Kissing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380832) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> This is for lolafeist for your birthday. You are fierce and awesome and nothing like either of these characters portrayed here. I have been so encouraged and inspired by you and can only hope this makes you smile. Burn bright and fierce lady. Pocket book Kilgharrah comes from Frog Kissing which is a modern AU where Kilgharrah first appears as an embossed dragon on a book. Gaius hands him the book and is transformed, along with the book, into a small dragon. When Gaius is released, Kilgarrah goes back to book form, but can now communicate with Merlin. Thanks to lewisian_gneiss for a quick beta and castmeaway for talking with me about it.

  
  
_“Merlin, get hold of yourself. You have magic. It is part of your heritage. Embrace it. ….You are a dragonlord, Merlin, just as your ancestors were. Look inside yourself.”_  
  
When Kilgharrah first spoke to him of his destiny, Merlin could not have been more confused. Newly awakened to his powers, he had not even known that magic existed -- let alone snarky talking dragons shaped like a book.  
  
“Merlin,” the pocket book dragon hissed, “wake up. We’re going to be late.”  
  
Merlin covered his ears, as if he could shut the voice out. “Merlin,” the voice insisted, “WAKE UP!”  
  
“What’re we gonna be late for again?” came a muffled reply.  
  
“You promised to take me to the gallery.”  
  
“Kilgharrah, the museum is open all day.”  
  
“So? I’m ready. You’re awake. Let’s go.”  
  
Merlin groaned. “I’m awake, no thanks to you! You just want to see that painting again. I think you have a girlfriend.”  
  
Indignant, the voice said, “I do _not_ have a girlfriend, Merlin. I am a connoisseur of art.”  
  
Merlin snorted. Having known the dragon for a few months now, he knew that his appreciation of art was a cover, but he also had a soft spot for the beast, probably due to their link.  
  
“Ok. Whatever you say. Let me get ready and I’ll take you to the museum. Maybe if I buy you a postcard of that picture, we can stop this nonsense.”  
  
Kilgharrhah chuckled with pleasure as Merlin put on _How to Train Your Dragon_ before stepping into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [find it on lj here](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/574454.html)


End file.
